


Love wins

by modian



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modian/pseuds/modian
Summary: “打个赌吧，一周之内，我会让你重新相信爱情。”*九岁年龄差，大学生Alpha盾×小职员Beta冬*非典型ABO，有发qing期的是Alpha
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 10





	Love wins

一

“史蒂夫？你要搬出去？”正在刷牙的山姆满口白沫，含糊不清的问道。

“找到了一个新住处。”史蒂夫好像心情不错，哼着小调收拾他本就不多的物品。

“何必呢？宿舍多好……”山姆漱了漱口，小声嘟囔道，“我可不想和索尔那家伙打游戏。”

“我走了，哥们儿，明天见。”史蒂夫干脆利落的合上行李箱，向门口走去，回过头，“其实索尔打的也还不错。”

“他……”山姆无奈的摇摇头，拿过毛巾擦起脸上的水珠，“可我不想听他没完没了的讲他那个领养的弟弟。”

“砰”，门关上了。

二

巴基烦躁的关掉了响了第三次的手机闹铃，迷迷糊糊的翻过身，结果又被敲门声扰了清梦。

谁啊……

巴基摸过手机，扫到屏幕上的闹钟名——租客入住，瞬间就清醒了过来。

“稍等！”他一边喊道，一边弹起来手忙脚乱的收拾起床铺，随手扯下衣架上挂着的帽衫套上，深吸一口气，打开屋门。

一个不知道已经在外面等了多久的金发大男孩愣了愣神，露出一个羞涩的微笑:“你好，巴恩斯先生，我就是跟您电话联系过的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

他隐去了一小部分事实，比如当他在公告栏上看到一则普普通通的租房广告上那个熟悉的落款时，心中的期待和兴奋，又比如六年前那次中央公园的相遇。

电话接通的那一刻，那个熟悉而慵懒的声音从史蒂夫的耳中直击入心脏，他甚至怀疑心脏因过载而停跳了数秒。

他的脑海里只剩下一句话——就是他。

“你是Beta对吧？”对方抛出一个问题，打断了史蒂夫的回忆。

对了，租房广告上有一行附录——不欢迎Alpha租客。但是，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，不达目的，誓不罢休。

“啊，嗯对，我是Beta。”史蒂夫脸不红心不跳的撒谎道。

“ ‘史蒂夫’是吗？欢迎入住。”巴基弯起双眼，向旁边一让，做了个邀请的姿势。

直到史蒂夫安置好所有的物品，这个暖暖的微笑仍一直萦绕在他的心头，挥之不去。

不管过了多久，巴基永远是巴基。史蒂夫闭上眼，忆起旧年阳光从叶间漏下，落在那双浅绿色的眼眸里，闪烁着，像远天里的星星。

三

“巴恩斯先生，您为什么那么讨厌Alpha？”

这位“巴恩斯先生”正在大快朵颐出自某位Alpha的培根煎蛋，咽下了腮帮子里的美味，抬起头望了一眼史蒂夫，这才找回一点作为一个将要步入而立之年的成熟男人模样，装作不经意般的擦了擦嘴:

“其实……是个挺长的故事。”

一句话从纷繁的记忆中浮现出来——“我发现我还是更喜欢Alpha，巴基，你给不了我想要的。分手吧。”

“但我不想说。”巴基顿了顿，接道，手中无意识的折磨着那张餐巾纸。

“当然……这是您的自由。”史蒂夫垂下头叉弄起盘里的煎蛋，却并无兴致继续他的早餐。

“你好像很想了解我。”

被一眼看穿的史蒂夫有点窘迫，所幸巴基并没有纠结于这点——巴基似乎根本不记得他了。

“不说我了，说说你自己吧。”巴基咽下最后一口培根，捧起牛奶杯看向史蒂夫。他轻轻呷了一口，熟练的伸出舌尖扫去唇边的奶渍。

——操，真是可爱的犯规。

史蒂夫被对方的动作激的心漏跳一拍，还是调整了一下呼吸，说道:“我叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯，今年二十岁，现在在神盾大学上大三……”他咽了咽口水，小声的补充道，“单身。”

巴基眼中闪过一丝复杂的情感，放下玻璃杯，声线低沉下去:“也是因为……你是Beta？”

史蒂夫闻言一僵。“也”？在这过去的六年里，巴基经历了什么？

“也许我们Beta本就不该拥有爱情……抱歉这么说，但……”似乎有什么触及了巴基内心最敏感的地方，绿眼睛里的光暗淡了几分，沉积着哀伤、愤怒以及一种诡异的同情。

史蒂夫的心一阵钝痛。

“别这么说，您这么优秀，值得更好的。”他勉强组织出了这些语言，以阻止自己捧起巴基的脸，亲吻那微红的眼眶和觊觎已久的双唇。

他想告诉巴基，我不会再让你受委屈，我爱你，此生此世都不会放手，也许从那次初遇开始……千言万语哽在喉间，但他不能，他如果说出这些话也许会吓跑巴基。还是别太贪心了，明明巴基的一个微笑就已经足够负担他一天的好心情了。

可他真的不希望巴基难过……而且该死的Alpha的独占欲在作祟。

“巴恩斯先生，要不这样吧，我们打个赌，一周之内，我会让您重新相信爱情。”

“哦？用什么办法？”巴基深表怀疑，但至少暂时抛却了那些不美好的回忆。

“秘密。”史蒂夫眨了眨眼。

“那你一定输定了。”

四

Day.1

“你确定？去看电影？还就我们俩？”巴基看着史蒂夫手中的两张票，不敢相信。

“嗯哼，赌约的一部分，不违规呀。”史蒂夫笑的一脸纯良，仿佛他只是一个好胜的孩子。

“我以为你会弄个四人约会。”巴基打了个哈欠，转身去买爆米花，“这种无聊到爆炸的爱情片我可能会中途睡着。”

“没关系，我会在片尾的时候叫醒您的，巴恩斯先生。”史蒂夫贴心的接过爆米花桶，帮巴基捧着。

当看到影厅里一排排的情侣座之后，巴基“失手”捏碎了一颗爆米花。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯——你最好解释一下！”

史蒂夫无辜的看向巴基，看得巴基恼怒的有些心虚，仿佛这件事再正常不过而他巴基·巴恩斯自作多情的做出了过大的反应。

也对，史蒂夫毕竟还年轻，怎么可能对自己这个接近三十却在爱情和事业上一事无成的家伙感兴趣呢？

他愤愤的嚼碎一颗爆米花，不知道在生自己的还是史蒂夫的气，入座了。

……

电影开始了。

巴基已经很久没看过如此纯情的爱情电影了，看着荧幕上扭扭捏捏羞于表达的男女主，低低的笑了几声。

这时男主发出了一起看电影的邀约，也就造成了一个奇异的场面——看电影的人们看着电影里的人看电影。只是有所不同的是，电影里的男女主在影厅昏暗的光线下轻轻握住了彼此的手，而我们的两位男主角却只是并排坐着，保持着微妙的距离。

也许电影里描述的早已是不可多得的真挚爱情，同时这也成为了这部电影的一大特色——男女主都是Beta。他们的爱情无关信息素。

Beta与Beta……

想到这里，巴基情不自禁的悄悄偏过视线，望向史蒂夫认真观影的侧脸。俊俏的五官构成流畅的线条，那双温柔的蓝眼睛闪着一种他说不出的明亮的光芒。

像是感知到他的目光，史蒂夫也将视线从荧幕上收回，与他无声对视。那一瞬间，在影厅的微光里，四周的空气像是忽然燃烧起来——God，他就像个英俊的天神。

巴基做贼心虚的转过头去，心脏却疯狂的跃动着。他扯着帽衫的领口，试图在燥热的空气里寻得一丝冷静。

——不行，这太不正常了。

而史蒂夫在巴基看不到的地方微微扬起了嘴角。

……

当电影接近尾声，巴基也终于将该死的心跳平复到正常水平。

“这部电影怎么样，巴恩斯先生？”

“还不错。”

不，巴恩斯，你都没怎么好好看。一个声音无情的拆穿他。

“啊，都十点了……”史蒂夫短促看了一眼表，“巴恩斯先生，我们回家吧。”他松松的扣住巴基的手腕，尽管隔着一层布料，接触到的皮肤似乎仍逃脱不了被史蒂夫的体温点燃的命运，巴基强装不动声色的抽回手，并强迫自己不毫无形象的落荒而逃。

不知道是不是自己的错觉，史蒂夫眼中闪过一丝失落。

……

“娜塔莎……一个人有可能在一天之内坠入爱河吗？”巴基坐在黑暗的房间里思索了一会，在电话里小声询问道。

“巴基？你恋爱了？”娜塔莎的反应可以称的上是惊喜，然后她稍稍平复了一下心情，“咳，当然有可能！……让我猜猜，一个棕发碧眼的甜心女孩？”

“不，娜特，我只是……忽然有点不懂自己的心。”巴基揉着眉心，叹了一口气。

tbc.

Day.2

“早安，巴恩斯先生。”

巴基胡乱塞了几口史蒂夫精心准备的早餐，匆匆撂下一句工作忙就赶去了公司。直到坐在办公桌旁，他才长长舒了一口气。

——不对，我到底在慌张什么？

……

“听着，巴基，你不能再这么逃避下去……”午休时间，娜塔莎站在他的桌前，犀利的看向他，“如果那是爱，你必须承认它。”

“不……娜塔莎，我没有在逃避。”巴基心虚的躲开这位女Alpha审视的目光。

“你不能因为感情被欺骗过就不相信爱情，永远别怀疑自己。”

巴基从位置上猛的站了起来，欲言又止。

“不跟我讲讲那个人？”

“一个金发碧眼的男孩，是Beta。”

娜塔莎惊讶的挑了挑眉，她以为巴基还会喜欢棕发碧眼的类型，看来巴基已经决定从那次失败的爱情走出来了，那自然是好事。

“为什么不试试呢？”

“……他才二十。”

“你这就是在逃避，巴基。”

是啊，他们都心知肚明，年龄只是借口。

——问题只是……史蒂夫，他是否爱我。还是一切都是错觉？

Day.4

娜塔莎捧着一大束玫瑰优雅的走进了办公区，引得同事们纷纷侧目。

“巴基，你猜这束花是哪来的？”

“克林特送的？”巴基目不斜视的继续打字。

“我在电梯厅遇到那个男孩了，他可真辣。”巴基立刻僵住了，娜塔莎压低声音继续说，“我以为你会喜欢娇小一点的……”

说着娜塔莎把花扔进巴基怀里，一张小卡片掉了出来，她顺手捡起来。

“啧，‘巴恩斯先生’，你们还挺有情趣的嘛……”娜塔莎摸了摸下巴，把那张写着情人节快乐的卡片插回花束里，“这么主动？你们不会已经在一起了吧？”

“不，娜特……其实那只是一个玩笑。”

娜塔莎扬了扬下巴，示意他继续说下去。

“我们打了个赌，如果一周之内，他让我重新相信爱情，他就赢了。”巴基心虚的摩挲着玫瑰花的包装纸，小声说道。

“巴基，你怎么还像高中那时那样？用头发想想都知道，这明显只是他想追你的借口好吗？”

“万一、万一他真没这么想呢！”

“那我们‘走着瞧’？”娜塔莎转身要离开，忽然转过身丢了个wink，“对了，小男孩今晚说要和你共进晚餐。”

娜塔莎一边走一边轻轻微笑，那个孩子有着如此认真的目光，巴基爱上他绝不会有错。

……

史蒂夫独自一人坐在餐厅的桌前，回想起巴基在电话里慌乱编谎的样子，既失落又有点忍不住想笑。

——也许我应该收敛一点，给巴基一点空间？

他用叉子一圈圈的绕着意面，思绪飘向窗外。而他的巴恩斯先生此刻正凝视着那束玫瑰花——真是个甜蜜的烦恼。

Day.6

经历了来自史蒂夫的玫瑰花、烛光晚餐等等的轮番轰炸，巴基终于熬过了工作日。周末，意味着他要和那个甜蜜的烦恼24小时相处了。

想到这里，他忍不住在被窝里悄悄微笑。

“巴恩斯先生，早上好。”史蒂夫以一个灿烂的微笑迎接推开房门的巴基，温暖的晨光洋溢在屋内。

“巴基，”他说，“巴基就行。”

史蒂夫看上去被惊喜淹没了，兴奋的抱住巴基:“早上好！巴基！”

“早上好，史蒂夫。”他回应道，心底泛起一种奇异的柔情。

——我大概是真的爱上了史蒂夫吧。

……

“巴基，今天可以陪我去公园吗？”史蒂夫小心翼翼的问，“是赌约的一部分哦。”

——傻瓜，为什么还要拿那个赌约当幌子？

巴基暗暗好笑，还是假装波澜不惊的点点头:“去哪个公园？”

“中央公园。”

……

“你想听个故事吗？”巴基和史蒂夫并肩坐在长椅上，巴基忽然开口问道。

史蒂夫愣了两秒，点了点头。

巴基的目光落在那棵老橡树下，恍惚看见一个金发男孩，抬着瘦弱的手臂用画笔细细描摹着什么。几年前的那一周，他以为会像天空中的流云一般，随着男孩在他生命中的消失而淡去，但，原来它一直都在那里，从未远去。

他沉浸在回忆之中，缓缓叙述着这个往年的故事，没能发现史蒂夫的眼中悄然泛起了一层泪光。

……

史蒂夫起身去买蛋仔，巴基百无聊赖的继续坐在长椅上，望见了一个熟人。

“朗姆洛？好久不见。”

“哦？表弟，好久不见。”朗姆洛挽着一个Omega，热情的招了招手。他走近了几步，忽然挑了挑眉，“你谈恋爱了？”

“这么明显？”

“啧，那个Alpha信息素这么霸道，怎么可能发现不了？”朗姆洛揉了揉鼻子，也挑衅般的释放了一些信息素。

“Alpha信息素？”巴基迷惑的问道，“是娜塔莎的吗？”

“什么？当然不是。记得下次把你的Alpha介绍给我认识认识，我还有事，先走了。”

……

“那个Alpha是谁？”史蒂夫闻到陌生的Alpha信息素，有点不开心的问道。

巴基一愣，语气冷了下来:“你怎么知道他是Alpha？”

“我……”

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你为什么要骗我你是Beta？！”他一字一顿的沉声质问道。

——如果这一切都是假的？

他不敢再往下想了。“欺骗”将他的心墙撕开一道口子，糟糕的回忆泉涌而出，这让他更加敏感，痛恨一切谎言，痛恨这一切又只是自己自作多情。

——为什么不去找那些香软可爱的Omega呢？我又满足不了你。

“不用再枉费心思了，”巴基苦笑了一声，抬起头来，“让我一个人静一静。”

他站起身向家的方向走去。史蒂夫伫立在原地，他觉得自己失去了再次拥抱巴基的资格，因为自己也不过是一样，为了一己私欲，和那个人一样用欺骗伤害了巴基。

……

“娜特，你应该早就发现他是个Alpha了吧？”

“Alpha怎么了？”

“可他说他是Beta！”

“那你爱他只是因为他是Beta？就没什么别的原因？”

“……”

“他撒谎说自己是Beta无非是为了你，你不会忘了你的招租广告上写了什么吧？”

“……”

“跟我说实话吧。”

“我……感知不到信息素，也不能缔结永久链接，不会长久的。”

“答应我，巴基，如果他还会再来找你坦白心意，请别拒绝他。”

电话挂断。

巴基瘫倒在沙发上，不知道在祈祷还是恐惧，在留心是否有敲门声的同时陷入浅眠。

……

——会不会这一切只是出自同情，巴基真的爱过我吗？

——如果我没有欺骗巴基……会不会，这一切还有希望？

史蒂夫失魂落魄的走在黄昏的街道上，当他看到校门时才想起行李忘在了巴基家的玄关。

这六年的思念、希冀、爱恋，终于还是必须放下了吗……不！他不甘心！他狠狠攥起拳，留下深深的指印——放弃？难道要他把巴基忘记吗？他怎么能？那可是活生生从心头割下一块肉啊……

他怎么能忘？从小体弱多病的他似乎一直生活在阴影里，而十四岁那年，他遇见了巴基。一束光自此照进了他的生活，就像第一次沐浴到春光的芽儿——它开始贪心，开始企望，即使是忍受成长的痛苦，经过奋斗的血泪，都要追寻那道春光，甚至奢求更多……在汗水迷住双眼，脱力的眩晕来袭之时，他看到的是巴基盛满笑意的眼眸，他没有倒下；因为孤儿的身份饱受欺辱，咬紧牙关，挺过这一切时，耳边响起的总是那时巴基对他的鼓励；意外发现自己分化成了Alpha，第一次发情期来临的时候，他一边自慰一边呢喃的名字——是巴基。

一切的一切，都是巴基，都只是巴基而已。忘了巴基，不就是忘了他自己吗？

他靠在学校的外墙上，重重的叹了一口气。泪水在眼眶凝聚起来，模糊着视野，光明、色彩、欢乐晕成一片，似乎渐渐的融入着四周的黑暗。

一个声音？有一个声音在呼唤他。

四周重新清晰起来。

“史蒂夫？今晚有个派对，要一起来吗？”那是索尔。

“谢谢，我想我正需要酒精。”

……

派对并不是史蒂夫所喜欢的消遣方式，迷乱的灯光、声响、人群，只会让他烦躁。

而他此刻，却坐在卡座上，一口一口灌着杯中苦涩辛辣的液体仿佛饮水。热流像潮水一般涌向四肢之时，史蒂夫才想起日期。上帝啊……他这个月还没吃抑制剂！

发情的迷迷蒙蒙之间，他听到四周渐渐静下来，房门关上的声音，柔软的嘴唇在触碰他的脖颈、脸颊然后移向唇角。

缺乏安全感的Alpha翕动鼻翼，一股浓烈的、陌生的Omega信息素扑面而来，本应更加燃起Alpha的情欲，却反而唤醒了史蒂夫昏沉的大脑——不、我不想要那个Omega！

他推开亲吻他的Omega，力道大的惊人，跌跌撞撞的离开这个陌生的房间，穿过派对的人群，投入微凉的夜风中。热潮一阵阵涌向下腹，他硬的发疼，呼吸不稳——也许是最近服用抑制剂太多，这次发情期来的异常凶猛。

史蒂夫总是安排的井井有条，这使他从没有在外意外发情。空气中各种信息素的味道紧紧包裹着他，变得异常灵敏的嗅觉令他几乎要在此中窒息，泪水不自觉的涌进眼眶，身体微微颤抖起来。

抑制剂……他的抑制剂被落在了行李里，而他又身无分文。也许他可以问索尔借，但因为发情期抗拒浓烈的信息素他拒绝再次进入派对场地。那只能，去巴基家取回抑制剂。

可是……

——巴基、巴基……

史蒂夫开始依赖性的低低的呢喃这个名字，像他毫无经验的第一次面对发情期时一样。热度疯狂的在他的蓝眼睛中飙升。

——我想要巴基，我想要他！

他的心脏在嘶吼，他将要被欲望撕裂。

史蒂夫在夜晚的街道上飞奔，行人的侧目刺激着他敏感的神经，恐惧、慌张，他奋力奔向那束光，从无尽的黑暗里。

……

巴基揉着惺忪的睡眼打开门:“史蒂夫？你的行李在……”他的话被打断了，因为莽撞的大男孩几乎是摔上了门然后紧紧抱住了他。

史蒂夫埋在巴基颈侧，贪婪的嗅闻着，巴基虽然没有信息素，但那缕淡淡的熟悉的气息——像是有阳光温暖的气息、又像有奶油棉花糖的甜香、和上沐浴香波的气味，让他漂泊的灵魂终于找到归属。

紧绷的神经慢慢放松下来。

巴基想推开他，却发现史蒂夫的皮肤烫的可怕:“……你是在发烧吗？”

而事实证明这更糟，巴基挣扎过程中不小心蹭过史蒂夫饱涨的下体，以致后者低低的发出了一声隐忍的呻吟。

——感知不到信息素真是糟糕。

“该死，你发情了？！”巴基立刻猜到了状况，声线因恐慌而微微颤抖——那是一种对于未知的惧怕，他不知道他即将面对的是什么……他对Alpha相关知识一无所知。

史蒂夫埋在他颈侧蹭来蹭去的脑袋佐证着这个猜想，但很快他放开了巴基，轻轻离开巴基的身体。支棱着的金发凌乱不堪，湛蓝的双眼染上了情欲近乎沉淀为深黑，他重重的呼出一口气，当巴基以为他要做出什么时，他说:“……我去找抑制剂。”

然而服用抑制剂对于已经发情的他已然无力解决，情欲经过长时间的发酵几乎燃尽了史蒂夫最后的理智。他用蒙着一层水汽的眼睛无助的看向巴基，就像一个溺水的孩子渴求着他的救赎。

巴基终于沦陷。他其实也明白自己对于史蒂夫的情感，但他只能一次又一次推开史蒂夫。本来已经下定决心跨越年龄这座阻挡在他们之间的山丘，却又遇上了信息素。

前女友的拒绝误导了他的思维，他以为信息素终将成为爱情的必需品和防腐剂，他害怕失去史蒂夫的感情，害怕自己会深陷泥沼无法自拔——所以他必须拒绝。

但，他不可能看着他的男孩在情欲的海洋里饱受煎熬。

……

巴基伸出右手捂住史蒂夫的双眼，来逃避它们过于热烈的注视，轻轻吻上史蒂夫的嘴唇——那感觉对极了。

兴奋的大男孩立刻反客为主，在巴基的口腔里攻城略地，来不及咽下的津液从唇角滴落。巴基勉强推开史蒂夫，将嘴唇移到他的耳边，低语:“等你清醒过来大概会后悔和我……但我猜你会需要这个。”

史蒂夫正想反驳，忽然感到一阵热气呼在自己的小兄弟身上，他睁开双眼，巴基正跪在地板上，此时抬头用迷蒙的湖绿色眼睛望着自己，然后颔首隔着布料含住自己……

史蒂夫脑中苦苦支撑多时的弦断的彻彻底底。他扣住巴基的手腕，把他压在双人沙发上，动情的又深吻了好久。

他们为彼此解下衣物，既热烈又羞涩，终于赤裸相对。巴基看向史蒂夫昂扬的小兄弟，不自觉的咽了咽口水，在对方又欺身压上来之前连忙推开他:“等等……”被打断的Alpha一脸委屈和不解的看着他。

——我又不是Omega，这么大会不会被干掉半条命？

“去床上……”巴基在史蒂夫咬吻自己脖颈的过程中喘息，“床头柜里、有润滑剂，先、扩张……”

……

就算是最热辣的春梦里，史蒂夫也绝没想到眼前这一幕——巴基在他面前毫无保留的打开着自己。这使得他毛毛躁躁的在巴基伸入第二根手指的时候塞入自己的两根手指，逼的巴基发出短促的一声尖叫。

“可以了……你进来吧。”巴基抽出手指，带出一点透明的体液，后穴可怜的一张一合，无声的渴求着什么。

史蒂夫像个乖学生，不等巴基发号施令即使硬的要爆炸也不敢轻举妄动，只会一路在巴基身上留下一串极具占有欲的牙印和吻痕。闻言他似乎浑身又再燃起一层火焰，缓慢而坚定的挺入巴基体内，巴基的小腹微微隆起，勾勒出自己的形状……他的心脏叫嚣着，就算立即死去大概也值了吧？

拜托，请让他知道这不是梦……

巴基似乎因为他的入侵在小声啜泣，双肩微微颤抖，这让史蒂夫慌了神，不知所措的连声道歉，本来就在眼眶里盈着的生理性泪水滴落在巴基脸颊上。因疼痛而痉挛着的内壁将史蒂夫绞的头皮发麻，他咬紧牙关才压下撞击顶弄的本能。

生理性的疼痛稍稍淡去，巴基终于缓过神来，安抚性的抚摸这史蒂夫的后颈，用哄孩子的语气轻轻说道:“没关系，你弄得我太舒服了……不动动吗？”

Alpha的嗓子里发出一声低吼，起先是慢慢的试探性的抽插，然后双方都食髓知味，巴基双腿勾着史蒂夫的后腰，热烈的迎合，而史蒂夫发狠的冲撞着，天赋异禀的每一下都撞在紧闭的生殖腔口，引的巴基浑身战栗，呻吟一声高过一声，泪水不自觉的奔涌而出。

“巴基……很疼吗？抱、歉……我、嗯、控制不住自己…”史蒂夫心疼的吻食巴基眼角的泪水，潮水般的快感令他头皮发麻。他挣扎着找回一丝理智，减缓着抽插的速度，得不到满足的Beta睁开湿漉漉的绿眼睛，略显恼怒的无声催促着。

“……可是你在哭。”

巴基这才后知后觉的发现满脸都是泪水。

“不疼、啊……我只是、控制不住自己……”巴基的长腿缠着史蒂夫的腰，忽然一个念头浮现，他舔了舔红的像要滴血的嘴唇，“史蒂夫……让我骑你。”

Day.7

——热……

午间的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙，恼人的洒在巴基的侧脸上。他嘟囔着睁开双眼。

四肢的酸痛随着他的苏醒才迟钝的传来，不舒适感让他忍不住皱眉，而当背后的Alpha收紧搂时在他腰间的手臂时，他才意识到那个致命的热源。

巴基有点想逃，可身后的Alpha却在他能够实现之前贴的更近，令他无处可逃。

Alpha将脸埋在巴基半长的棕发里，嗅闻那缕熟悉的巴基的味道，以及缠绕着的淡淡的汗味、放纵的暧昧气息。他的嘴唇印上巴基后颈那个暗红色的齿印，轻轻磨蹭着，把一些昨夜荒唐的回忆带回巴基昏沉的脑袋中。

——史蒂夫一遍一遍的进入他，伏在他耳边低语:“……我爱你，巴基，我爱你……对不起，但我第一个想到的就是你，我只想要你……”

——他在史蒂夫热烈的目光中，像一个饥渴的Omega用史蒂夫的小兄弟操着自己，一手抚慰自己，另一只手抚摸着史蒂夫毛茸茸的脑袋……在如同烈火一般的性爱之中，一种浓烈的、柔软的爱恋从他的心底浮现。予取予求，甘之如饴。

——他们一同攀上高潮，快感的巅峰之时无意识的反复呼唤着彼此的名字，Alpha的结将他们牢牢锁在一起，他们甚至愿意再也不分开。

“早安，巴基。”

“……你赢了。”巴基翻过身主动搂住史蒂夫的脖子，轻轻的呢喃道。

“嗯？”史蒂夫搂紧自投罗网的爱人，不解道。

“赌约……你赢了。”

——我现在爱你爱的无法自拔。

史蒂夫低低的笑了起来，然后他吻了吻巴基的唇，郑重的宣布:“不，是爱情赢了。”

End.

彩蛋:

“咦，这么巧，凯蒂？”巴基坐在吧台旁，意外碰见了前女友。

凯蒂后来交了几个Alpha男友，都不尽如人意，便在谈话过程中三番两次的向巴基暗示复合。

“不过我还是要谢谢你，凯蒂，没有你我还真没发现原来我也更喜欢Alpha。”巴基抿了一口威士忌，露出那种最撩人的微笑。

忽然酒吧的门推开了，几乎所有的Omega目光都被吸引了过去——多么完美的金发Alpha！他们开始疯狂的释放信息素，却被全盘忽视。

那个金发Alpha直接走到了吧台边，将巴基没喝完的威士忌一饮而尽。

全酒馆都惊呆了，尤其是凯蒂。

“你答应我少喝酒的。”

“我发誓今天才这一杯——不，你还喝了一半。”

在这俩人聊的正欢时，凯蒂才发现巴基先前一直插在兜里的手上戴着一枚戒指，和那个金发Alpha的，一同在酒馆昏暗的光线下低调的闪光。


End file.
